the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wozu hat man Freunde?
Wozu hat man Freunde? ist die 03. Folge der ersten Staffel und insgesamt die 03. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch wurde von Elizabeth Craft und Sarah Fain geschrieben. Regie führte Dean White. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 02.April 2014. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 22. Juli 2015 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, Jasper Jordans Wunden zu versorgen, machen sich Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins und Wells Jaha auf die Suche nach Antibiotikum aus Meeresalgen. Doch ''plötzlich erscheint ein dicker, säurehaltiger Nebel, der Clarke, Finn und Wells dazu zwingt, in einem alten Bus Unterschlupf zu suchen. Während sie darin gefangen sind, konfrontiert Clarke ihren ehemals besten Freund Wells mit dessen Betrug, der zum Tod ihres Vaters geführt hat.'' [[Bellamy Blake|''Bellamy Blake]]'' und seine Mannschaft machen sich unterdessen auf die Suche nach Nahrung. Sie werden dabei von der 12-jährigen Charlotte begleitet.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin * Thomas McDonell als Finn Collins * Eli Goree als Wells Jaha * Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake * Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake * Christopher Larkin als Monty Green * Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan * Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha * Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane (Nur Credits) Nebendarsteller * Richard Harmon als John Murphy * Chris Browning als Jake Griffin * Rhys Ward als Atom * Izabela Vidovic als Charlotte * Aaron Miko als John Mbege * Chloe Babcook als Trina * Zach Martin als Pascal * Shane Symons als Jones Soundtrack Zitate : Octavia (zu Jasper): "You hear me. You're not allowed to die." : Wells: "You know you should ah really rethink this whole hating me thing. Its not just the Grounders, we're surrounded by criminals we need each other if we're gonna be friends again." : Clarke: "You got my dad killed. Not possible." : Wells: "This is Earth, Clarke. Anything's possible." : Charlotte: "I'm not little." : Bellamy: "Okay, then. But you can't hunt without a weapon. Ever killed something before? Well, who knows? Maybe you're good at it." : Wells: "Alkohol ist toxisch." : Finn: "Das ist die Erde. Alles ist toxisch." : Bellamy (zu Charlotte): "Slay your demons when you’re awake, they won’t be there to get you when you sleep." : Jasper: "Was that a dream or did I get speared?" }} Galerie 1x03 Clarke.jpg 1x03 Clarke 2.jpg 1x03 Clarke Wells Finn.jpg 1x03 Octavia.jpg 1x03 Charlotte Wells.jpg 1x03 Charlotte Wells 2.jpg 1x03 Murphy Bellamy.jpg Videos The 100 1x03 "Earth Kills" Extended Promo Trivia * Das Lied das Clarke und Charlotte summen, ist "All the Pretty Little Horses" von Becky Jean Williams. ** In beiden Fällen passiert tun sie es nach dem Tod eines Delinquenten. Tode in dieser Folge * Pascal und Trina sterben durch den Säurenebel. * Atom, wurde ebenfalls durch den Säurenebel schwer verletzt. Schließlich gibt Clarke ihm, mit einem Messer, den Gnadenstoß. * Wells Jaha wurde von Charlotte erstochen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Seiteninhalt) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Rechtschreibung) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Bilder) Kategorie:Bearbeitung nötig (Quellen, Referenzen)